Super Smash Bros. Tournament
by Mr. Zombie
Summary: The twelve fighters from the first Super Smash Bros. are in a tournament. Who will win?
1. Mario vs. Kirby

Super Smash Bros. Tournament  
  
Who will win?  
  
  
  
The matches are as follows:  
  
Mario vs. Kirby(Chapter I)  
  
Jiggly Puff vs. Link(Chapter II)  
  
Fox vs. Donkey Kong(Chapter III)  
  
Captain Falcon vs. Samus(Chapter IV)  
  
Luigi vs. Ness(Chapter V)  
  
Pikachu vs. Yoshi(Chapter VI)  
  
***  
  
"The two fighters in Round 1 tonight will be the Nintendo Allstar and Legend Super Mario!" the announcer says.  
  
A pipe comes out of the ground on Kirby's floating island and out comes Mario!  
  
"It's a me! Mario!" Mario shouts and gives the "V" sign with his hand.  
  
"His oppenent," the announcer continues, "is the trademark creampuff Kirby!"  
  
Kirby appears seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"This is going to be an exciting match indeed!" the announcer finishes.  
  
***  
  
Three…Two…One…GO!  
  
Mario leaps high into the air and lands a powerful kick on Kirby followed by several punches. Kirby is knocked over the side, but quickly flies into the air above Mario. Kirby turns into a rock and smashes down on Mario. Mario just barely dodges!  
  
Kirby attempts to kick Mario, but the plumber is just too fast. He dodges and lands a kick of his own on the giant creampuff. Mario follows with a fireball to him. Kirby flies out of danger and attempts to smash on Mario once again. Like last time, he just barely manages to dodge.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Mario laughs.  
  
The two begin exchanging blows on the top platform of the arena. Mario finally gets the upperhand once again when he rams both of his feet into Kirby. Kirby flies off again, and Mario laughs. Kirby just barely makes it back.  
  
"You can'ta beata legenda," Mario said.  
  
Kirby doesn't reply. He simply charges at the plumber. Mario, not expecting Kirby to attack, is caught off-guard. Kirby hits Mario in the face with several kicks and punches. Mario gets knocked off this time, and just barely grabs on to the ledge. Kirby tries to make Mario lose his grip, but Mario does a back flip and kicks Kirby once again. Kirby is launched all the way to the other end of the ring.  
  
The creampuff climbs to his feet again and the two eye each other carefully. They were waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, out of the sky comes a… beam sword! It lands right in front of Kirby.  
  
Mario's eyes widen with fear as Kirby picks it up. Kirby then charges the legendary plumber with full force. Mario, quite confident in his speed, prepares to dodge the attack and take the sword for himself. Kirby, however, makes an unexpected move. Halfway to Mario he suddenly throws the sword and flies into the air. The sword hits Mario, but doesn't knock him over the cliff. He stands up dazed and sees a shadow looming over him. He looks up, and sees Kirby, now a large stone, coming at him.  
  
"Mamamia," Mario says quietly and is smashed by Kirby. The legendary plumber is launched into the air and completely disappears.  
  
"A great finish by the trademark creampuff!" the announcer shouts. "Kirby is our winner!"  
  
Kirby holds his hands(or flaps) high into the air and begins to dance around the arena. 


	2. Jiggly Puff vs. Link

Super Smash Bros. Tournament  
  
Who will win?  
  
  
  
Jiggly Puff vs. Link  
  
***  
  
"We have a real treat for you tonight folks," the announcer said. "Tonight will be the singing Pokemon Jiggly Puff going against the hero of Zelda, Link! This match is set at Kirby's island once again!"  
  
A pokeball appears and out pops Jiggly Puff on the bottom left platform. Next comes Link wielding his sword on the bottom right platform. Link eyes Jiggly Puff as if he only has intentions to kill, and Jiggly Puff merely smiles up at him.  
  
"You make me sick," Link said disgustedly.  
  
"Jiggly Puff!" Jiggly replied.  
  
***  
  
Three…Two…One…GO!  
  
Link starts the match off with his boomerang, which hits Jiggly Puff directly in the face. The small Pokemon is knocked off the platform. Link charges at Jiggly Puff and hits her hard with his sword several time. She is unable to make a move as Link brings out his grappling hook and brings her to him. He lands a kick that launches her into the air.  
  
Jiggly Puff floats back to safety and the smile has disappeared. Link goes into a battle stance with his sword. The two charge each other at the same time, but suddenly Jiggly Puff stops and begins to sing. Link, unaware of this technique, continues to charge, and is abruptly put to sleep.  
  
Jiggly floats into the air and begins to kick the sleeping hero several times in the face. Link staggers backward as Jiggly kicks him over and over again. He finally falls down and Jiggly picks him up like it's nothing and throws him over the side. Link just barely manages to hang on to the ledge. He jumps back up and eyes the small Pokemon once again.  
  
"I don't even know what you are!" Link shouted.  
  
He charges her angrily, and she only stands there. Link charges with his sword in front of him, and again, Jiggly Puff begins to sing. Link wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. He stops abruptly and pulls out a bomb. Jiggly Puff doesn't stop her singing, and Link throws it as hard as he can. A large explosion occurs and Jiggly is launched high into the air. Link holds his arm up in victory.  
  
Jiggly Puff, however, wasn't defeated. She manages to float her way back onto the bottom left platform and pick up a capsule that had just fallen from the sky.  
  
"Yeah! I beat that… thing!" Link shouted.  
  
Jiggly Puff throws the capsule at Link, and he is knocked down. A baseball bat comes out of the capsule. Link closes his eyes to get rid of the dizziness and grins and picks up the bat.  
  
"Well, that was quite an unexpected attack. I won't, however, lose so easily," Link said.  
  
"Jiggly Puff!" Jiggly shouts again.  
  
Link runs at her and swings the bat as hard as he can. Jiggly Puff, still a bit weakened from the bomb, isn't able to dodge as fast. The bat hits Jiggly with full force and sends her flying into the sky, never to be seen again….  
  
Now Link holds both of his arms into the air in victory. A smile was on his face.  
  
"What an exciting match!" the announcer shouts. "Our winner is…. Link!" 


	3. Fox vs. Donkey Kong

Super Smash Bros. Tournament  
  
Who Will Win?  
  
  
  
Fox vs. Donkey Kong  
  
***  
  
THE GREAT FOX, FLYING THROUGH SECTOR Z:  
  
Fox stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The announcer had a microphone, and he asked the hero of the Lylat System: "So, what do you expect the outcome of this match to be?"  
  
Fox looked at him with annoyance. "I can't believe you'd even ask me such a question. I'm Star Fox. To think that that APE would even get close to beating the likes of me! I killed thousands of apes and monkeys, and I'm not gonna stop there. Especially if I'm fighting on my own ship!"  
  
"Ah, strong words from Star Fox! Anything else you'd like to say?"  
  
Fox shook his head. "No, now I have other matters to attend to. I'll see you tonight during the match."  
  
Fox left and walked to the cockpit of the Great Fox. None other then Falco was there, his arms crossed much like Fox's.  
  
"This Donkey Kong is quite the fighter," Falco said. "I saw what he did to his opponent in the last tournament he was in before achieving victory… poor Mario."  
  
Fox looked over his shoulder and handed Falco some coins. "Yeah, well, I expect you'll be out there tonight."  
  
Falco nodded and grinned. "I wouldn't miss it."  
  
***  
  
Fox and Donkey Kong watched each other closely. Fox had his hand on his gun and Donkey Kong just stood there.  
  
Three…Two…One…GO!  
  
Fox pulled out his blaster with seemingly lightning speed and pulled the trigger. The pink beam hit Donkey directly in the chest, but it didn't seem to have any kind of effect. Kong swung his giant hand at Fox, who just barely managed to dodge.  
  
"You're strong but slow," Fox said. "It'll be your downfall!"  
  
Fox ran at him with full speed and kicked the hero from Donkey Kong Country directly in the stomach, followed by a spinning kick that hit him directly in the face. Donkey staggered, but didn't fall. Fox proceeded by punching him several more times in the stomach, causing Donkey Kong to take a step back with each punch. Donkey finally reacted by grabbing Fox with both giant hands and throwing him to the other side of the ship. Fox jumped back onto his feet quickly with a surprised look on his face. Quite strong indeed, Fox thought.  
  
Donkey Kong began charging up a punch, and Fox looked to his left. Where was Falco? Fox pulled out his pistol and began firing at Donkey Kong some more, distracting the ape from his attack. A… fan landed on the ship, and Fox picked it up.  
  
"Wow, this looks like it'll help," Fox said sarcastically.  
  
Donkey Kong began to walk toward him, and Fox threw the fan at his face. Kong, not expecting this, was knocked back a step. He's getting weaker, Fox thought. Fox charged him again, but instead of attacking straight on he went to the ground and swept the ape off his feet. There was massive thump as Kong hit the ground.  
  
Fox crossed his arms and said, "Pathetic."  
  
Donkey Kong surprisingly got up again, and it wasn't the way Fox wanted him to. Instead of climbing to his feet the ape used his hands for leverage as he kicked Fox with feet, sending him flying across the ship once again. Donkey Kong turned toward the camera and shrugged. Suddenly, a green laser came at Donkey Kong, hitting him directly in the back. An AR- Wing flew by. Fox stood up and laughed.  
  
Falco came around and shot at Donkey Kong once more. Kong wasn't going down so easily. He jumps high into the air, and the lasers zoom past him… and head for none other then Fox. Fox stops laughing and his eyes widen as the beams hit him directly, sending him flying off the ship.  
  
"That isn't good," Falco said to himself in the ship.  
  
Fox floated away helplessly into space.  
  
"What an excellent match this was!" the announcer shouted. "Despite outside interference, Donkey Kong has managed to become victorious! Congratulations!"  
  
"Oh man," Falco said.  
  
Falco, angry now, flies at Donkey Kong at full speed, ready to fire. A bob-omb falls to the ground and Donkey takes it and throws it as hard as he can at the ship.  
  
"Wait! Noooo!" Falco shouts as he was unable to dodge.  
  
The explosion sends the AR-Wing out control and Falco is launched into space with Star Fox.  
  
Donkey Kong turned toward the camera again, and shrugged. 


End file.
